Fieberwahn
by Maclilly
Summary: Während Thatch sich hinaus in den Schneesturm wagt, um den Doc zu holen, harrt Ace – geplagt von Fieber – in der Höhle aus, in der sie Schutz gesucht hatten. Bei ihm wacht Marco. OS [ganz, ganz leicht angedeutetes MarcoxAce]


Fieberwahn

* * *

_Wuha!  
Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner ersten Pseudo-Slash-Geschichte.  
__Leicht angedeutetes__ MarcoxAce!_

* * *

Eine Gänsehaut überzog Marcos Arme, als ein kalter Luftzug durch die Höhle streifte, in der _sie_ Schutz vor dem Schneesturm gesucht hatten. Seine klammen, kalten Finger trommelten gegen die angewinkelten Knie, damit er nicht jedes Gefühl in ihnen verlor.  
Ohne jede Vorwarnung war die Schneehölle über sie hereingebrochen – in einem denkbar ungünstigen Moment.  
Flüchtig spähte Marco zum Höhleneingang, der sich kluftig und kantig in den Fels eingefressen hatte. Dicke Schneeflocken wirbelten wirr durch die Nacht, einige Tannen zeichneten sich noch als Schemen draußen ab, der Rest des Waldes wurde jedoch von der Dunkelheit und der weißen Wand aus Schnee verschluckt.  
Lange starrte er einfach nur hinaus, beobachtete die tanzenden Flocken, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Er war Zeit seines Lebens schon in die abstrusesten Situationen geraten. Manche davon waren gefährlich gewesen, manche schön, die meisten jedoch waren einfach nur skurrile Momente, die einem auf den weiten Wogen der Grand Line heimsuchten – ob man es nun darauf anlegte oder nicht.  
Marco selbst hatte es nie so recht darauf angelegt, sich in eben solche schrägen bisweilen lebensgefährlichen Situationen hineinzumanövrieren, doch sein Schicksal konnte man sich nicht aussuchen. Schon gar nicht als Pirat.

„Marco …" Ein Krächzen – ja eigentlich nur ein klägliches Wimmern riss Marco aus seinen Gedanken. Er wandte den Kopf nach rechts, wo Ace zwischen dem wärmenden Lagerfeuer, der rauen Felswand und ihm selbst kauerte, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und flach atmend. Seine Wangen zierte ein deutlicher Rotschimmer, der wohl dem Fieber geschuldet war. Vom Schweiß gebadete, schwarze Haarsträhnen hingen wirr über seine Stirn.

Ein stummes Aufseufzen fuhr Marco über die Lippen, ehe er sich ein bitteres, mitfühlendes Lächeln abrang und die rechte Hand nach Ace ausstreckte, um sanft über dessen schweißnasse Stirn zu streichen.

Ein fiebriger Glanz lag in Aces dunklen Augen. Seine Haut glühte. Seine Temperatur überflügelte jede Art von Hitze, die Marco bisher zu spüren bekommen hatte. Seine Teufelskräfte spielten verrückt.  
Die Flämmchen züngelten über Aces Körper, gierten nach Marcos ausgestreckter Hand. Sofort war die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern gewichen. Die Hitze stach in seine Haut, Marco verzog schwach das Gesicht ob des Schmerzes, als Aces Flammen sein Fleisch verbrannten und das blaue Phönixfeuer heilsam darüber strich.  
„Tut mir leid", nuschelte Ace brüchig. Er versuchte, die Mundwinkel zu einem spitzbübischen Grinsen zu verziehen. Doch angesichts seiner schlechten Verfassung misslang ihm das. Deutlich sogar.  
„Dummer, naiver, kleiner Junge", grinste Marco amüsiert in sich hinein, während seine Finger durch die nassen, lockigen Haare des jungen Mannes glitten. Sie schoben ein paar verirrte Strähnen von Aces Stirn. Natürlich war Ace weder dumm noch naiv und – _bei Pops_ – ein kleiner Junge war er schon lange nicht mehr.  
Und trotzdem wurde Marco _dieses_ Gefühl einfach nicht los. Dieses Gefühl, dass Ace vorgab, etwas zu sein, das er nicht war. Er gab sich cool und erwachsen, abgebrüht und stark. Aber das war er nicht. Jedenfalls nicht nur.  
In Ace brütete – versteckt unter einer starken und doch zugleich so zerbrechlichen Schale – so manch' trauriges Geheimnis. Er war einsamer, verletzlicher als es den Anschein hatte. Er verbarg sein Innerstes hinter einer Maske, die nur selten bröckelte. Doch eben heute zogen sich feine Risse durch Aces Schutzwall. Obgleich es nicht freiwillig geschah, offenbarte Ace ihm seine Schwächen.  
Aber das tat dessen Hartnäckigkeit keinen Abbruch.

Ace rappelte sich auf, auch wenn er sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte. Seine Glieder schmerzten, als hätte er sich seit Monaten nicht mehr bewegt. Sein Kopf sackte unwillkürlich auf Marcos rechte Schulter ab, weil seine Muskeln die bleiern schwere Last seines Schädels nicht mehr tragen konnten.  
Er verweilte dort, sein Ohr streifte Marcos Hals und lauschte den Geräuschen im Innern des Kommandanten. Rhythmisch pumpte dessen Blut durch die Venen. Immer im selben Takt zu dem ruhigen Herzschlag, der aus seiner Brust herrührte.  
Am liebsten hätte Ace die Augen geschlossen und sich einfach dem Gefühl der angenehmen Wärme hingegeben, das ihn so plötzlich durchzog.  
Doch sein stoischer Dickschädel verlangte, mehr von der Höhle zu sehen. So ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Von Marco, der mit Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt neben ihm saß, über den kargen Fels bis hin zu dem Lagerfeuer. Friedlich und schwach knisterte es vor sich hin und für einen Augenblick verloren sich die Gedanken beider Männer in den Flammen. Sie hingen den Rauchschwaden nach, die begleitet von einigen Fünkchen aufstiegen und in die Dunkelheit gesogen wurden.  
Minuten – oder doch nur Sekunden – vergingen, ehe Aces Gedanken weiterstreiften. Sie waren nicht nur zu zweit gewesen, als sie die Moby Dick verlassen hatten.

„Wo ist Thatch?"  
„Geht den Doc holen … ", antwortete Marco und deutete mit dem Daumen auf den Höhlenausgang. Träge folgte Ace dem Zeig und entdeckte erst jetzt das Schneegestöber, das die Landschaft in eine weiße Kruste einhüllte.  
„Es wäre Wahnsinn gewesen, dich bei diesem Wetter bis zum Schiff zu schleifen. Und Doc hätte uns dafür vermutlich auch den Hals umgedreht."

Ob des Gedankens konnte sich gar Ace ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Oh ja, der alte Doc hätte kein Erbarmen gekannt, wenn sie einen Kranken bei diesem Schneesturm durch die bittere Kälte geschleppt hätten.  
Müde rieb sich Ace übers Gesicht. An seinen Augen haftete eine unnatürliche Schwere, die es ihm beinahe unmöglich machte, die Lider geöffnet zu halten. Und sein Kopf dröhnte, als hätte dieser unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit Opas Faust gemacht.  
Himmel, er konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich jemals zuvor in seinem Leben so hundeelend gefühlt hatte! So schwach. So jämmerlich, dass all' sein Verstand und all' sein Stolz danach schrie, aufzuspringen.  
Nur gehorchte sein Körper nicht seinem Willen. Er konnte einfach nur dasitzen, sich an Marco lehnen und den Funken nachhängen, die dem Feuer entsprangen.

„Sag mal … wie lange war ich weg?"  
Nachdenklich kratzte sich Marco am Kinn, bedachte ihr mickriges Lagerfeuer mit ernstem Blick.  
„Das Feuer wird bald erlöschen. Also vielleicht eine Stunde. Vermutlich wird Thatch gleich mit dem Doc hier sein."  
Ace gab einen unverständlichen Laut von sich und stierte für eine Weile ins Nichts. Dann legte er plötzlich die Stirn in Falten.  
„Warum bist du nicht mit Thatch gegangen?"  
„Dummkopf", flüsterte Marco leise und ein neckisches Lächeln nistete sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen ein, „Hätte ich dich hier alleine liegen lassen sollen?"  
„Oh … Stimmt", stellte Ace fest. Der Fieberwahn ließ ihn scheinbar nicht mehr klar denken.

Gedankenverloren starrte er hinaus, beobachtete den wilden und dichten Flockentanz vor der Höhle. Der Schnee türmte sich zu einer dicken Schicht auf, verdeckte damit jede Spur, die Thatch hinterlassen hatte.

„Meinst du, dass Thatch' Frisur das Chaos da draußen überstanden hat?", fragte Ace schließlich, nachdem er für Minuten nur dem Schneegestöber zugesehen hatte. Er gluckste amüsiert auf, weil die Vorstellung, wie Thatch mit zerzauster, durchnässter Tolle durch den Wald stapfte, zu komisch war. Selbst das Fieber konnte diesen Gedanken nicht von ihm vertreiben.  
„Ich bezweifle es", erwiderte Marco, eine ungewohnte Heiterkeit blitzte in seinen blauen Augen auf, während sein Blick einigen verlorenen Schneeflocken folgte, die vom Wind in die Höhle getrieben wurden. „Also wappne dich schon mal. Er wird dir das bestimmt vorwerfen, wenn du wieder fit bist."  
„Da bin ich mir sicher."  
Ace seufzte auf, strich mit seinen Fingern kraftlos über den Boden. Er las ein paar kleine Steinchen auf und ließ sie aus seiner Hand wieder auf den Boden kullern, bevor das Schweigen sich über sie legte. Stille durchzog die einsame Höhle. Nur der pfeifende Wind, das prasselnde Feuer, das gelegentliche Knacken des verkohlten Holzes und das Pochen in Marcos Halsschlagader ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

„Es war dumm, oder?", durchbrach Ace das einvernehmliche Schweigen. Sein Lächeln war nun gänzlich erloschen. Schuld blitzte in seinen Augen auf, die er plötzlich stur gen Boden richtete. „Ich hätte an Bord bleiben sollen ..."  
„Ging es dir da schon nicht gut?", hakte Marco nach, obwohl jede Antwort doch so überflüssig erschien. Aces Wangen hatten bereits wie glimmende Kohlen geglüht, als sie die Moby verlassen hatten. Jeder hatte es gesehen. Auch der Doc hatte es gesehen und freilich hatte er darauf bestanden, Ace im Krankenzimmer zu behandeln. Doch Pops hatte dem widersprochen. Sein Wort war das Einzige, das über dem des Schiffsarztes stand. Er hatte Ace die Erkundungstour gewährt, um ihm eine kleine Lektion zu erteilen.  
Und eben diese Lektion trug nun ihre reifen, bittersüßen Früchte: Ace gewann sich ein zögerliches Nicken ab. Er hatte verstanden.  
„Du bist jemand, der nicht durch Belehrungen sondern nur durch Erfahrungen begreift, Ace", sprach Marco trocken. Ein kleines, vages Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen an.  
„Aber um eine Standpauke vom Doc wirst du nicht herumkommen. Werden wir alle wohl nicht", fügte er hinzu und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den blonden, zotteligen Haarschopf, „Wer krank ist, gehört ins Bett."  
„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Ace kleinlaut.  
Er winkelte die Beine an, vergrub das Gesicht tiefer in Marcos Schulter. Schlagartig wurden seine Lider schwerer, als hingen Gewichte an ihnen. Sie flatterten, bevor sie sich schlossen. Ein wolliger Seufzer kroch aus seiner Kehle. Es tat so gut. Es tat so gut, sich einfach fallen zu lassen und die warme Hülle, die seinen Körper umgab, zu genießen.  
Er spürte Marcos Hand auf seiner Stirn; spürte, wie dessen Finger sanft in kleinen Kreisen durch seine Haare streiften.  
Sie kraulten ihn, als sei er ein kleines, herrenloses Kätzchen.  
Und Ace genoss es.

„_Ace, du dummer, naiver, kleiner Bruder."_

* * *

_So... Ich hoffe mal, das Ganze war nicht allzu grausig._  
_Wie gesagt: Mein erster Versuch, eine kleine Slash-Andeutung zu fabrizieren._  
_Bitte gebt mir fünf Minuten, bevor ihr mich mit fauligem Obst bewerft. Ich möchte wenigstens noch den Schirm aufspannen._  
_Danke. 3_


End file.
